bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Retsu Unohana
| image = | race = Shinigami | birthday =April 21''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, page 193 | gender =Female | height = 159 cm (5'2½") | weight = 45 kg (99 lbs) | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | previous position = Captain of the 4th Division Captain of the 11th Division | previous division = 4th Division 11th Division | previous partner = Isane Kotetsu, Seinosuke Yamada | base of operations = 4th Division HQ, Seireitei, Soul Society | relatives = N/A | shikai = Minazuki | bankai = Minazuki | manga debut = Volume 10, Chapter 81 | anime debut = Episode 24 | video game debut = Bleach: The 3rd Phantom | japanese voice = Aya Hisakawa | english voice = Kate Higgins | spanish voice = Irina Indigo (Latin America) }} "Genuine elegance." - Tite Kubo , formerly known as , was the captain of the Fourth Division in the Gotei 13. She was one of the oldest and most experienced captains, and was the Soul Society's best healer. Her lieutenant was Isane Kotetsu. Appearance Unohana has the appearance of a slender and very youthful woman with blue eyes and black hair. She wears the standard Shinigami captain uniform apart from using an obi instead of the normal sash. Her hair is long and is always worn as a large braid in front. Over 100 years ago, she did not have the large braid, instead styling in front of her as a loose ponytail. During her battle with Kenpachi Zaraki, she wears her hair down for the first time and is revealed to have been covering a notable scar in-between her collarbone, inflicted by Kenpachi Zaraki when the latter was young.Bleach manga; Chapter 523, page 15 Unlike most Shinigami who carry their Zanpakutō in their sash, Unohana has a large string attached to the sheath of her Zanpakutō and carries it over her shoulder, or has her lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu, carry it for her, whenever they are together on the battlefield.Bleach anime; Episode 60 Personality Unohana has a gentle and warm personality that augments her appearance. Unohana is a soft-spoken, polite, and caring woman who uses honorifics when addressing everyone, including her subordinates and the enemy. She rarely shows any signs of panic or distress, and has a great sense of duty, shown in the times that she orders Hanatarō Yamada’s imprisonment and Isane Kotetsu’s chasing of Renji Abarai when he runs away with Rukia Kuchiki. Despite her sense of duty, she will also heal almost anybody around her, including Renji after he was defeated by his captain, Gantenbainne Mosqueda when she arrived in Hueco Mundo, and the Visored, referring to them as allies despite Shinji's reluctance to do so. With her grace and kind manners, she lets others know quietly that while she may be soft, she is not to be taken lightly. Despite her gentle nature, several members of the Eleventh DivisionBleach manga; Chapter 180, page 3 and even her fellow Captains fear her.Bleach manga; Chapter -108, page 13 However, after the revelation of her past as the first Kenpachi and Shunsui Kyōraku calling on her to draw on her experience from then, Unohana's personality has taken a much darker turn. Remaining ominously silent during the meeting with the Central 46, it isn't until her fight with the current Kenpachi that she shows her original violent and bloodthirsty nature, commenting how the scar left on her chest was causing her pain just from the sound of the latter's voice.Bleach manga; Chapter 523, page 14-17 Unohana herself says that she is infatuated with crossing blades.Bleach manga; Chapter 526, page 15 Unohana likes strong flavored food, preferring it to bland tasting dishes. In her free time, she climbs mountains throughout Rukongai, during these excursions, she collects medicinal herbs. Once a month, she holds an ikebana class for the members of her division.Bleach Official Bootleg Unohana is also the President of the Ikebana Club (Flower Arranging Society.) History Some point in the past, she named herself Yachiru UnohanaBleach manga; Chapter 520, page 16 and was known as the most diabolical criminal to ever exist in Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 523, page 17. Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto sought her out and she joined him, becoming one of the founding members of the Gotei 13. Unohana laid the foundations of what would be known as the 11th Division and became its first captain as well as the first Kenpachi. At some point in the past, Unohana was taught medical techniques by Tenjirō Kirinji as a way of prolonging fights. Bleach manga; Chapter 517, page 6 Some time after becoming a captain, she undertook a mission to eliminate the warriors on the edges of Rukongai. Having lost interest in fighting, Unohana wandered from place to place in search of something that would please her sword, and came across a young Kenpachi Zaraki. Attacking her on sight, the boy was able to injure her, causing the woman to once again enjoy fighting. However, despite being the one left standing at the conclusion of their battle, she realized he was stronger and was better suited to become Kenpachi.Bleach manga; Chapter 525, pages 4-13''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 524, page 15 Some time after this fight, Unohana left the 11th division and became captain of the 4th Division. She has been one the Gotei 13's longest tenured captains alongside fellow captains Yamamoto, Jūshirō Ukitake and Shunsui Kyōraku. Ukitake also refers to her as "Senpai" denoting her seniority to both him and Shunsui. Approximately 110 years ago Unohana was present for a promotion ceremony, that took place at the 1st Division Headquarters, along with the rest of the assembled captains. She witnessed the arrival of the newly appointed Captain of the 12th Division, Kisuke Urahara. Her lieutenant at this time was Seinosuke Yamada.Bleach manga; Chapter -107, page 7 9 years later, Unohana was present at a emergency meeting called by Captain-Commander Yamamoto where he decided to create a investigation team to locate the missing 9th Division members. When he gave out orders, Yamamoto ordered Unohana to prepare the relief stations for casualties, but Unohana interrupted him and asked if it wouldn't be better for her to tend to the wounded there. Yamamoto plainly told her that he couldn't send healers out without knowing what the situation was like.Bleach manga; Chapter -102, page 7 She was present when Isshin Shiba made his report about the mysterious hollow. Bleach manga; Chapter 533, page 11ref>. Plot Soul Society arc Retsu Unohana attends a captain's emergency meeting called by Captain-Commander Yamamoto. However she says nothing at this time and remains silent throughout the bickering between her fellow officers.Bleach manga; Chapters 82-83 After Sōsuke Aizen's apparent death, she exams the body and confirms to Sajin Komamura and Kaname Tōsen that he is truly dead.Bleach manga; Chapter 109, pages 6-7 When Hanatarō Yamada is brought before her by the 13th Division after aiding an enemy, she determines that Hanatarō must be imprisoned on account of the fact that he is a Seated Officer in her Division and may have accidentally aided in the harm that the Ryoka had supposedly done within Seireitei.Bleach manga; Chapter 128, pages 1-2 While attending the execution, Isane Kotetsu expresses open regret that Yamamoto lied to Rukia regarding the release of the Ryoka, but Unohana explains to her lieutenant that despite the harshness of such a lie, it also allows Rukia to die peacefully with the idea that her friends' lives would be spared.Bleach manga; Chapter 149, page 20 After Ichigo Kurosaki arrives on the scene and destroys the Sōkyoku stand, Suì-Fēng orders all lieutenants to follow the fleeing Renji and Rukia. Isane, concerned about the order, looks at Unohana, and the latter calmly tells her to go, only to see the former lose to Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 152, pages 1-11 After defeating the lieutenants, Ichigo starts his battle with Byakuya Kuchiki while the captains then head off to their respective battles. Unohana releases Minazuki, even though the actual process is not shown, and saves all those hurt during the initial battle. She keeps Isane with her on top of Minazuki while her Zanpakutō heals the rest of her patients inside of its stomach. Arriving at the Relief Station, Unohana asks Minazuki to release everyone, and seals it back while calling for her subordinates to tend to the injured personnel for the time being. She then asks Isane to follow her to the Central 46 Chambers.Bleach manga; Chapter 154, pages 3-7 They arrive at the scene in time to see Aizen defeat Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Captain Unohana announces her presence to the traitors while citing her own suspicions surrounding Aizen's staged death. She also goes on to claim that the residence area in Central 46 Compound was the only place he could hide and mentions the use of an elaborate corpse doll on his part. Aizen then points out the mistakes in her analysis, while also commending her for seeing through his deception. The first was that he was not here to hide, and the second was immediately shown as he releases his Zanpakutō in front of Unohana and explains Kyōka Suigetsu's Complete Hypnosis. He then proceeds to tell Unohana about the third member of his group, Kaname Tōsen. He and Gin Ichimaru then teleport to Sōkyoku Hill, leaving them behind.Bleach manga; Chapter 171, pages 6-18 Unohana immediately requests Isane to find out his exact location and inform everyone of Aizen’s betrayal, including the Ryoka. She then takes steps to heal Hitsugaya and Momo Hinamori, both of whom were fatally injured by Aizen before her arrival.Bleach manga; Chapter 172, pages 6-14 After ensuring that both would escape death for the moment, she leaves them in the care of Isane and travels via Minazuki to the Sōkyoku stand, where she tells Yasochika Iemura, the 3rd Seat of her division, that the Ryoka do not require help. She then settles down beside Byakuya Kuchiki and gently scolds him, saying that he has pushed himself too hard. She then calls Rukia over upon Byakuya’s request, during which he reveals his reason for allowing her execution.Bleach manga; Chapters 178-179 A week after Aizen's insurgency, Unohana stops two 11th Division members from creating a ruckus at the 4th Division’s Relief Station, and unsuccessfully tries to convince Hitsugaya to speak to an unconscious Momo, who is still recovering from her injuries.Bleach manga; Chapter 180, pages 3-5 Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Hueco Mundo arc Unohana and Isane appeared alongside Captains Kenpachi Zaraki, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, and Byakuya Kuchiki in Las Noches after the titanic battle between Ichigo and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Her initial appearance effectively stops the approaching Exequias from doing further harm to Yasutora Sado, in which the leader of the group calmly orders a retreat.Bleach manga; Chapter 298, pages 13-16 She then stops Isane from pursuing them, claiming that they are only there to heal the injured, not start more fights.Bleach manga; Chapter 299, page 2 She proceeds to heal Chad and Gantenbainne Mosqueda, and orders Isane to go the location of Byakuya Kuchiki as she feels something is wrong with Hanatarō, who was originally sent with Byakuya.Bleach manga; Chapter 302, page 19 Fake Karakura Town arc Unohana appears alongside Mayuri Kurotsuchi after the latter announces that he can get Ichigo Kurosaki back to Karakura Town through a Garganta. She offers to accompany Ichigo back to Karakura Town, claiming to have faith in Mayuri's abilities, but not without adding a remark of how if he fails, Urahara will be disappointed, obviously irritating him. Before leaving with Ichigo, she orders Isane to remain behind and assist their remaining forces in Las Noches.Bleach manga; Chapter 380, pages 15-16 When Mayuri and Nemu open up the Garganta, Ichigo and Unohana jump in and head towards Karakura Town. As they are travelling, she asks Ichigo about his fight with Aizen, when learning that Aizen defeated him without using Shikai, Unohana is somewhat relieved. She then informs him that he is the only one who can stand up to Sōsuke Aizen because he has not seen his Shikai. She tells Ichigo that his advantage is that not only does he have captain-class reiatsu, but also that he hasn't seen Aizen's Shikai. She finally warns him not to witness Aizen's Shikai, stating that once he does, the war would be over.Bleach manga; Chapter 381, pages 15-16 Ichigo thanks her and tells her that he will defeat Aizen. As they make their way back to the living world, Unohana notices that Ichigo is making a path that is weak and brittle and asks that she be allowed to take the lead. Ichigo protests, saying it's unnecessary until she asks again even more politely, scaring Ichigo into submitting to her will. Once Unohana is in front of Ichigo, he comments on how she can make such a clean and sturdy path with captain-class reiatsu, making note of the difference between them. Unohana asks him what he is referring to, stating that his reiatsu isn't so different from her and as his wounds are healed, it is possibly because his reiatsu is too rough and thus unsuited for the particular task. Ichigo objects, stating that if his reiatsu was at full strength, he would be able to do better. Unohana doesn't believe his reasoning until Ichigo explains that the condition of his Bankai's shihakusho is able to give a clear example of how much reiryoku he has left. Orihime had already healed him, but told him that it would take longer to replenish his Reiryoku, and since he went to help Rukia and the others, his reiatsu never did get fully replenished. He then points to his sleeve that he has left and says this is how much reiatsu he currently has at the moment. Unohana then thinks to herself that it is impossible, as there is not even half of his shihakusho left, causing her to wonder if his reiatsu is only at half. Unohana then realizes that she must have mistakenly thought that Ichigo's reiatsu is at full strength because it was comparable to a captain's. She then asks Ichigo to run in front while she restores his reiatsu to full strength as they travel. Ichigo questions if she is capable of doing that while they are running to which Unohana answers by explaining how healing Kidō works and that restoring the Reiatsu once a body has physically healed is an easy task. Unohana then acknowledges to herself that if Ichigo's reiatsu is only at half strength, then he may just be the trump card they need to defeat Aizen.Bleach manga; Chapter 382, pages 1-7 She later makes it back to the living world and goes to where Hachigen and Hiyori are.Bleach manga; Chapter 389, page 9 Unohana finishes healing Hiyori and tells the Visored that she should be alright for the time being. Lisa asks if that means that she might not survive, to which Unohana explains that healing through Kidō is no different from medicine. Unohana notes that she has finished fixing her physical structure. So as long as Hiyori doesn't give up on living, she will eventually wake up. Whether or not she gives up, is something she thinks Shinji would know better than her. As she begins to walk away Shinji tells her that he owes her one. Unohana stops and asks him why does he thank her, as she doesn't require thanks for saving the lives of her "allies". Shinji responds that he never said they were her allies as the Visored look on in surprise making him question what Hiyori would say in the situation. He simply says again that he owes her one.Bleach manga; Chapter 422, page 3-6 Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc When Kisuke Urahara explains about his intentions to restore Ichigo's power in front of the Gotei 13, Yamamoto tells him to bring him the sword which will allow Urahara to do so. Unohana asks if he intends to agree to Urahara's plan and he replies that they were saved by Ichigo and thus it is their turn to save him, no matter the means. He then orders the captains and lieutenants to give their reiatsu to the sword.Bleach manga; Chapter 461, pages 13-15 Some time later, Unohana is present when Ichigo meets with the captains to request the return of Kūgo Ginjō's body.Bleach manga; Chapter 479, pages 11-12 The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Unohana attends a captain meeting where she is informed about Vandenreich's infiltration, and is ordered to prepare for war alongside the other captains.Bleach manga; Chapter 488, pages 10-14 After the invasion of Soul Society begins, she eventually receives information on the Stern Ritter's ability to steal an individual's Bankai from the 10th Division. Unohana then notes that, upon examining their Reiatsu, the captains of the 2nd, 6th and 7th Division had also had their Bankai taken.Bleach manga; Chapter 497, page 7 Some point afterwards, Unohana and several other members of the Gotei 13 are surprised to sense Yamamoto enter the front lines as their Captain-Commander's reiatsu resonates throughout Seireitei.Bleach manga; Chapter 505, page 7 As she notices Yamamoto's Bankai take effect on Seireitei, Isane comments about her skin suddenly becoming dry. Unohana then distracts Isane from the situation by remarking on her acting rather girly. As she does so, she hopes that Yamamoto ends the battle soon, before he destroys Soul Society with his own power.Bleach manga; Chapter 507, page 5 Unohana and other captains are then later shocked to sense that Yamamoto had actually died at the hands of Yhwach.Bleach manga; Chapter 511, page 13 During the aftermath of the battle for Soul Society, Isane begins to express concern about the decision for the 4th Division to remain inside. Mentioning that they might've been able to save more people, Unohana cuts her off and reminds her not to act on emotion. Seeing her begin to cry, the captain tells her to save her tears as the decision was the last order from the captain-commander. Bleach manga; Chapter 515, pages 1-3 Unohana and the other captains later gather outside Seireitei to witness the arrival of the Royal Guard.Bleach manga; Chapter 516, page 12-14 Tenjirō Kirinji asks Unohana if she has been using the healing techniques he taught her, noting that there appears to have been a lot of deaths. When Senjumaru Shutara attempts to take Byakuya, Renji and Rukia to the Royal Guard's Tenchūren so that they can be taken to the Royal Palace, Unohana notes that their condition is too critical for them to leave Seireitei. However, the Royal Guard insist on taking them as Unohana's powers are not enough to heal Byakuya.Bleach manga; Chapter 517, pages 6-16 Later, as Shunsui Kyōraku meets with Central 46, he invites Unohana in, saying that she will be in charge of teaching Kenpachi Zaraki the art of killing, calling her Yachiru Unohana, the first Kenpachi.Bleach manga; Chapter 520, pages 15-16 Later, after Kenpachi had recovered from his injuries somewhat, Unohana leads him into the lowest level of the Central Great Underground Prison under orders from Kyōraku to train the 11th Division captain to become strong enough to combat the Vandenreich. Revealing to have scarred each others bodies in the past, both captains finally put their long-kept contempt for each other into actions and begin their battle to the death.Bleach manga; Chapter 523, page 17 As Unohana and Kenpachi fight, the former is shown to be able to retain the upper hand against the latter, deflecting his blows with her free hand and feet. Praising Kenpachi for removing his eyepatch at the start of the fight, Unohana goes on to note that it also means that the strength he was currently displaying was his absolute limit. Calling him weak, the Fourth Division captain wounds Kenpachi with a hidden knife, and states that those who hold their weapon in one hand while doing nothing with the other, look as if they aren't enjoying the fight. Noting that she had changed from the person he had looked up to, Kenpachi calls her out for using tricks she hadn't in their last fight. Knocking his sword from his hand and pinning him against the wall, Unohana tells him that she did not change at all; he just hadn't given her the opportunity to use those tricks on him when they fought last time.Bleach manga; Chapter 524, pages 4-12 Wondering if he has gotten weaker, Kenpachi explains that he had used to be bored with fighting before he met Unohana, and that when he fought her, he felt fear for the first time. Enjoying the fight due to this feeling, ever since then he had wanted to fight like her. Realising that he may be about to die without being able to defeat her, Kenpachi can only shed a single tear as Unohana pierces his throat with her blade. Noticing the man almost pass out, Unohana mentions he had seemed defeated for a moment. Disregarding her question and continuing to fight her, Unohana thinks to herself that Kenpachi won't die, as he becomes stronger every time he comes close to dying, which is the mistake she made and the sin she imposed on him.Bleach manga; Chapter 524, pages 13-17 As she reflects on their previous fight, Unohana continues to inflict great wounds on Kenpachi and heals them, noting that the limits he unconsciously placed on himself in their original battle are being gradually removed. She pledges to continue this until he surpasses her as Kenpachi begins to inflict wounds on her.Bleach manga; Chapter 525, pages 1-17 After receiving a devastating blow, Unohana reveals that she learnt how to heal just to prolong her fights. Recovering from her wound, she quickly unveils her Bankai and begins to attack Kenpachi once more. As the latter begins to overpower her, the woman thinks back to when they had first met once more, and how upon the conclusion of their first ever battle she had acknowledged him as worthy of the title of "Kenpachi". Content in the knowledge that he had finally unlocked his full potential thanks to her brutal guidance, Unohana smiles briefly before being impaled.Bleach manga; Chapter 526 Unohana congratulates Zaraki and tells him he has finally won. He pleads with her not to die as she laments to herself that she no longer has anything to give and that he now has everything and that he has gained alot in the exchange. She determines that she can now die happy knowing she has fulfilled her duty and that he can celebrate in her place.Bleach manga; Chapter 527, page 1-7 Powers & Abilities Master Healer: Though she originally learned it as a way to prolong fights, Unohana has become the most knowledgeable on health related matters in all of Soul Society. She is known to be highly proficient in conventional healing techniques and herbal healing. Her knowledge of anatomy is great enough that upon examination of Aizen's "dead body", she concluded it was not Aizen or even real.Bleach manga; Chapter 171, pages 7-13 She is also able to heal more than just Shinigami, as shown when she heals Yasutora Sado, a Human, as well as Gantenbainne Mosqueda, an Arrancar.Bleach manga; Chapter 299, page 2 Kidō Master: As one of the oldest and most experienced captains, Unohana has advanced knowledge of kidō and the flow of spiritual energy. Her knowledge and mastery of healing Kidō are unrivaled within Soul Society. Unohana is well-versed in a variety of Kidō, able to easily use high-level Hadō and Bakudō spells without incantation. Immense Spiritual Power: As one of the oldest Captains in the Gotei 13, Unohana has a tremendous amount of spiritual power. Master Swordsman: Unohana's personal specialty is sword fighting, particularly her mastery in the art of kendō. She is said to know all of the schools of swordsmanship, as well as all the swords, hence the meaning behind her previous name, "Yachiru".Bleach manga; Chapter 523, page 17 Shunpo Expert: Unohana is proficient enough in this skill to be as fast as the average captain. Keen Intellect: Along with her general skill of healing, she is able to detect the smallest details in her patients. This aids her in her healing. She can detect anomalies and problems lesser healers would not. She can tell by a simple look what type of medical attention, if any, is needed.Bleach manga; Chapter 171, pages 7-13 She is also a keen analyst with great attention to detail, able to quickly determine how to counteract any ailments a person may have.Bleach anime; Episode 245 Her powers of perception were great to deduce that Aizen's elaborate illusion of a corpse doll wasn't real, and that Aizen was perpetuating a much larger scheme.Bleach manga; Chapter 299, page 2 Zanpakutō Minazuki redirects here. For the manifested spirit that appears in the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc see Minazuki (spirit). : In sealed form, Minazuki is slightly longer than an ordinary katana, and resembles a nodachi. The tsuba has an oval shape, and the handle is red. Instead of tying it to her obi, Unohana carries her Zanpakutō over her shoulder by a rope strap, or lets Isane carry it for her. *'Shikai': Its release command is unknown. When released in Shikai form, Minazuki will start to morph, turning into a green, gas-like substance before taking the solid shape of a giant, green, one eyed manta ray-like creature with the ability to fly. Minazuki can be used for transportation, and will change back into the green gas substance before returning to its sword form when its duty has been fulfilled.Bleach manga; chapter 154, pages 2-4 :Shikai Special Ability: It is large enough to transport many people on its back (at least a dozen, based on its size when compared to those riding it). It seems to act on verbal orders, and when landing it has the ability to somehow create a pair of bird like legs. Minazuki's main aspect is its ability to heal. When the wounded are placed within Minazuki's mouth, they are swallowed and stored inside its stomach. Minazuki's stomach acids are strong healing medicines and ointments which gradually soak over the wounded, curing their injuries. Currently, it has shown the ability to carry at least six people within its stomach. When Unohana gives the word, Minazuki will regurgitate the people back out of its mouth.Bleach manga; Chapter 154, pages 3-4 *'Bankai': : When released the blade of Unohana's Zanpakutō exudes a thick, dark substance that that entirely covers the blade and flows from it with relative ease.Bleach manga; Chapter 526, pages 6-7 Appearances in Other Media Retsu Unohana does not appear as a playable character in many of the Bleach video games, but is usually only seen and having minor roles. Oddly enough, Unohana is seen in Hanataro Yamada's super B and has a model in Bleach: Shattered Blade with a one player and two player costume, yet she is not a playable character. Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, would be the first video game to feature Retsu Unohana as a playable character. However, she is a non-combatant character and uses various healing methods while in play, but can also use offensive Kidō such as Shakkahō. She is also seen in the movies Bleach: Memories of Nobody, Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion and Bleach: Fade To Black, usually attending to the victims of the damages caused by the event of the movie. Trivia *Though now known by this name, Retsu, which means "violent" or "fierce", Unohana used to be called Yachiru, during the time she was the First Kenpachi. Yachiru means "Eight thousand/many flows" or "Eight thousand/many exiles". *Unohana has a column in the Seireitei Communication titled Tis the Season'' and another column titled ''Every Nook And Cranny'Bleach'' Bootleg; Jacket Flap or Seireitei Bulletin Cover. She also publishes recommendations for sweet shops.Bleach Bootleg; Page 181 Quotes * (To two 11th Division Shinigami) "While it is good to be energetic, please remain quiet inside the hospital. As long as you are still inside this building, your lives are in our hands. Please do not forget that."Bleach manga; Chapter 180, page 2 * (To Shinji Hirako) "The act of saving a comrade in need should require no thanks."Bleach manga; Chapter 422, page 3 * (Thinking about Kenpachi Zaraki) "I'm strong. Stronger than anyone but you. That's why... I will kill you. A hundred, a thousand times. That's why... I will heal you. Over and over again. Until you return to be your old self. And... Surpass me... To go higher and higher... Come."Bleach manga; Chapter 525, page 15 References Title Navigation de:Retsu Unohana es:Retsu Unohana Category:Characters Category:Shinigami captains Category:Shinigami Category:Female Category:4th Division Category:Gotei 13 Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Kidō Masters Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Deceased